The Discussion of Discipline
by melanie39
Summary: Dr Kim meets Dean Hess in her office to discuss the events at Kick Off Carnival. A one shot.


Many thanks to my beta, Loracj2.

This is a one shot, but may well have a companion piece at some point. It takes place the day after "The Shape of Things To Come".

I own nothing to do with the OC except a couple of boxed sets.

The Discussion of Discipline

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Kim?" Dr. Kim looked up from the pile of senior papers she was grading. One of her best teachers had suddenly been taken ill just before registration, and she had been forced to take over her classes temporarily. She gave her colleague a polite if forced smile.

"Ah yes Jack, please come in, take a seat…"

Jack Hess took a seat opposite the Principal and pulled his jacket straight.

"I think I can guess what this is about…"

Dr Kim leaned forward and studied the latest member of staff to join Harbor's elite community.

"Jack, what exactly went on last night at the Kick Off Carnival? I mean, what were you even doing there? The Carnival has always been run by the students, for the students. We don't normally get involved."

A smirk passed across Hess's face before he replied, leaning back in a dismissive manner.

"Well, don't you think, as Dean of Discipline, that I really should be making my presence felt, both during the school day and at extra curricular activities, Dr Kim? After all, isn't that why the Board hired me?"

"Yes, you were hired to take over the role of enforcing discipline here at Harbor, but surely, the security guards could have dealt with any issues that may have arisen last night."

"I disagree. I want these kids to know I'm here, that I'm watching them, that I won't tolerate any rule breaking…… or rule breakers," he added pointedly.

Dr Kim sighed. Young, preppy, full of himself, cocky. That just about summed up Jack Hess. Dr Kim had always wondered why people who didn't genuinely love working with the students would want a job like teaching? But as she looked at the self-satisfied smile on this man's face she finally understood. For men like Hess, it wasn't about the satisfaction of watching young people grow, mature and learn. It wasn't about the joy of seeing a child's face light up when they suddenly grasped a previously incomprehensible algorithm. For men like Hess it was about power, the power he could get only from working with a section of society that he could bully; children, who couldn't or wouldn't fight back.

"Jack," she began, her voice betraying how close she was to losing her temper, " perhaps you could tell me exactly what happened before Ryan hit you…"

"I asked Miss Cooper to leave and then he punched me."

Hess sat up straight and looked Dr Kim hard in the eye, daring her to challenge his version of events.

Dr Kim looked puzzled for a moment. " He just punched you because you asked Miss Cooper to leave? Did he say anything to you?"

Hess bristled with indignation. "He said they weren't on school property, that she was there as his guest. He was insolent."

"And then he punched you?"

Hess nodded. "I asked Miss Cooper to leave one more time and took her elbow to escort her off the…."

"You touched her?"

He shifted uncomfortably. What was the woman insinuating?

"She had no intention of leaving, so, if I hadn't……."

Dr Kim sighed heavily and shut a large buff colored folder in front of her. "Mr Hess, what do you know about Ryan Atwood? Have you even _read_ his file?"

"Transferred from Chino, suspended once from Harbor, several times from Chino Hills, on probation for several months for stealing and arrested on suspicion of attempted murder. Have I left anything out?"

Dr Kim's lips formed into a tight line.

"Mr Hess, one thing you will need to learn about The Harbor School is that we pride ourselves on taking students from challenging backgrounds. Ryan came to us, yes, with a poor record, but he's been an impeccable student for the last eighteen months and I am very proud of his progress."

"Proud that he almost flattened your new Dean of Discipline?"

"As you would have realized had you read his ENTIRE file, Ryan comes from a very challenging background and we can't expect his behavioral patterns to change overnight. The Cohens have worked hard to help him learn to control his anger, _Ryan_ has worked hard, but you must realize that events that happened this summer would be challenging to the most reasonable of people."

Hess snorted.

"So it's perfectly acceptable that a kid attempts to kill his brother just because he's pissed off with him?"

"Don't twist things around to suit yourself, Mr. Hess. You know as well as I do that his brother tried to rape his girlfriend. Yes, it would have been far more sensible for Ryan to have gone to the police or to his guardian rather than take matters into his own hands, but I doubt he was thinking straight at the time. You have to admit, the circumstances are extenuating."

"The kid's a thug. Sorts out his problems with his fists and always will…"

"If that's your opinion Jack, then I wonder why you would want to be a Dean of Discipline at all. Have you always given up on your charges so quickly? Don't you ever feel that you can help a kid to change, to become a better person?"

"Kids like Atwood? No chance."

"Well, I am disappointed that the Board has seen fit to employ a person who clearly has no real interest other than throwing his weight around and climbing the power ladder as quickly as possible." Dr Kim's voice rose with irritation.

"Worried about your job security, Dr Kim?" Hess smirked.

Dr Kim ignored his remark and continued.

"Lets get back to last night, shall we? You say you touched Marissa's elbow?"

"I was escorting her off the premises…"

"Do you not feel that approach was rather heavy handed? In this day and age of lawsuits and litigation, would it not have been prudent to restrain from physical contact?"

Hess looked rattled for one brief moment.

"I didn't hurt her…"

"That may be, Mr. Hess, but how do you think Ryan would have perceived your actions?"

"I'm not following you."

"That's just the trouble, isn't it, Jack? You don't get it, do you? You don't see how an action like that would affect a boy like Ryan. A boy with a history of being abused? A boy who's been living with the fact that his brother attacked his girlfriend?"

The Dean shrugged, unconcerned, and continued, "There was nothing in my behavior which justified Mr. Atwood's reaction. And I think you'll find, Dr Kim, that the Board agrees with me."

"That maybe Mr. Hess. But just for a moment, put yourself in Ryan's shoes. He's already been unable to prevent a girl he cares deeply about from being physically abused by one man. I think your manhandling of Marissa may have triggered emotions he's not equipped yet to keep in check."

Jack Hess frowned in disbelief.

"Just what are you saying, Dr Kim? That I assaulted Miss Cooper?" His voice was incredulous.

"I'm not saying that, Jack. I'm just trying to show you that in Ryan's eyes, that is exactly what it must have seemed like."

As she sat watching the impassive expression on the face of her colleague, Dr Kim suddenly felt all the fight drain out of her. How could she begin to make this arrogant man understand the complex character of Ryan Atwood when she barely understood him herself? What she did understand was that to Ryan, a boy who had put up with far too many abusive male figures in his life, Hess's actions would have been like a red rag to a bull. And no matter how hard she tried, he would never understand….or care.

"Much as I admire your defense of your student, Dr. Kim, I'm afraid your remarks will have little bearing on the Board's decision. As of

this morning, Ryan Atwood has been expelled."

Hess stood up and smoothed down his jacket. He glanced over at Dr Kim, fixing her with a mocking eye. " Oh, and I'd appreciate it, Dr Kim, if you'd address me by my title. I am a Dean at this school after all.

The End


End file.
